De angeles y demonios
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de Asuka y Shinji da un giro cuando estos se ven envueltos por sus demonios y sus ángeles.


**De ángeles y demonios**

* * *

Shinji siempre era abstraído de su mundo. A su alrededor pasaban cosas que por su actitud ignoraba aunque estas fueran espectaculares o irreales, pero si algo era bien sabido, es que el joven Ikari mantenía una mirada fija en una joven cuyo nombre es Ayanami Rei.

Claro que aquello no pasaba desapercibido por el resto de su clase. Hace meses llegó otra compañera, Asuka Langley Soryu quien desde su llegada tampoco ha quitado su vista del joven Ikari, observándolo en todo momento e incluso haciendo burla de él cuando se daba el momento. Ikari y Soryu no llevaban una excelente relación desde que se conocieron y esa misma relación parecía ser afectada indirectamente por Rei.

— Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. — Anunciaba el maestro dando fin a su clase —. Por cierto, necesito un ensayo para el lunes sobre alguien a quien admiren mucho y necesito que esté perfectamente escrito ya que algunos entregan trabajos mediocres. — Dijo el profesor mirando hacia cierto deportista para después salir del salón de clases —. Con su permiso.

Justo cuando el profesor cruzó la puerta, el salón armó una fiesta. Tal parece que ninguno entendió el significado que la tarea tenía, ya que muchos comenzaron a bajar de sus computadoras la información de figuras históricas de antes de Segundo Impacto.

— Ese profesor, ¿quién se cree? — Decía un molesto Touji quien captó la indirecta.

— Hermano, ambos sabemos que tus trabajos dejan mucho que desear. — Le contestó su amigo Kensuke para después sacar una cámara y tomar una foto.

— ¿A qué le tomaste foto? — Preguntó Touji.

— No a qué sino a quién — Corrigió el otaku — Por cierto Shinji, ¿de quién vas a escribir?

Sólo hasta ese momento el joven Ikari prestó atención a su alrededor.

— Lo siento Kensuke, ¿qué dijiste? — Dijo Shinji notando la risa de sus amigos.

— Siempre pensando en otras cosas, déjame adivinar, era el demonio rojo, ¿verdad? — El comentario de Aida provocó que el joven Ikari se sonrojase con notoriedad —. Así que el día de hoy fue Asuka y no Rei.

— Vaya hermano, y yo que pensé que nadie tendría ojos para el demonio rojo de Asuka. — Se unió Touji a ellos notando la mirada molesta de Shinji —. Vamos hermano, no quise insultar a tu novia.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse más que antes por las palabras de Touji quien reía por su broma.

— Me pregunto si a Hikari le encantará saber qué haces burla de su amiga. — Dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento Touji paró su burla tras oír las palabras de su amigo quien ahora se estaba burlando de él. Algo que era bien sabido en la escuela, era que la presidenta de la clase tenía un ojo siempre en Suzuhara por las constantes burlas que el joven tenía hacia la disciplina.

— ¡Oye! Ella y yo no tenemos relación alguna. — Aclaró Touji mostrando un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Y por qué te has sonrojado, Touji?

Aida había dado en el clavo. Con suma rapidez, Kensuke llevó su cámara a un ángulo donde pueda tomar una foto de Touji quien apenas y pudo prever el acto de su amigo en contra de él.

— Sigues siendo muy lento, debes ser más rápido y ágil. — Comentó Touji.

— Cierto, bueno, regresando contigo — Kensuke una vez más volteó a ver a Shinji quien ahora se hallaba mirando a Rei —. En verdad no tienes remedio, siempre mirando hacia afuera o centrándote en Ayanami.

— Te digo que el demonio de Asuka le va a matar. — Dijo Touji notando la mirada de Shinji —. ¿Crees que le guste?

— No lo sé

Lejos de ellos, dos chicas observaban al grupo de amigos con cierta molestia.

— Que par de pervertidos. — Dijo una molesta Asuka que veía en dirección de Shinji.

— La verdad me sorprende mucho que Shinji sea amigo de ellos dos. — Comentó Hikari quien preparaba su mochila para irse.

— Ese tercero es un pervertido total, siempre me mira lascivamente. —

— ¿No será que te molesta que Shinji mire a Ayanami?

Asuka se puso roja ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que Hikari llegase a pensar que ella sentía celos de la niña modelo? Sin duda era algo absurdo.

— Muy graciosa, como si yo quisiera ser una muñeca sin corazón. — Comentó Asuka.

— Tú dices que no tiene corazón, pero la única persona a la que Ayanami le ha sonreído a sido a Shinji. — Dijo Hikari recordando las pocas veces que ha visto una sonrisa en Rei —. Además, siempre te molesta ver a Shinji muy cerca de ella.

— ¡Eso es porque el idiota es un pervertido! — Se justificó Asuka sin poder contener su nerviosismo.

Hikari se limitó a seguirle la corriente a Asuka quien se justificaba de una manera tan absurda. Justo cuando todos se iban a ir, Ayanami se levantó y se acercó a Shinji quien no esperaba tal acción de su compañera. Todo el alumnado se encontraba en silencio observando la escena, incluida Asuka.

— Ikari, ¿puedes acompañarme? — Pidió ella de manera amable.

Todos los presentes estaban sin habla por la petición de Ayanami, pese a que sabían la cercanía que tenía ella con el tercer niño.

— Sí, por supuesto. — Respondió Shinji sin dudar.

— Bien, acompáñame. — Dijo ella dándole la mano a Shinji para que se levantase —. Gracias.

Dicho eso, ambos chicos salieron del aula dejando a todos los presentes con preguntas en su cabeza. Pero para Asuka, la acción de la primera niña la hizo enfadar.

— Me voy de aquí, Hikari — Dijo Asuka para tomar su mochila e irse.

— ¡Asuka, espera!

Hikari salió detrás de Asuka dejando a muchos jóvenes con una tensión en el aire. ¿Acaso el demonio rojo estaba enamorada de Shinji? Sin duda era un misterio que muchos deseaban averiguar, pero para dos chicos era más que claro y evidente.

— ¿Crees que Ayanami le pida algo a Shinji? — Preguntó Touji quien vio todo desde la seguridad de su pupitre.

— No lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que Asuka se encontraba molesta por la petición de Rei a Shinji. — Dijo Kensuke.

— Espero que esto no afecte a Shinji a futuro.

— Ni que lo digas.

Una vez fuera del instituto, Asuka fue alcanzada por su amiga Hikari quien apenas y pudo llegar a lado de su compañera. Habría que estar ciego para no ver que tu amiga se encontraba mal después de ver como su amor se alejaba con otra.

— ¡Asuka! — Llamaba Hikari a su amiga —. Asuka, por favor, no actúes de esta manera.

La chica paró su caminar tras escuchar las palabras de su compañera. ¿Por qué la había seguido?

— Sé que te encuentras molestas, pero ambas sabemos perfectamente que no puedes estar molesta con Shinji. — Dijo Hikari para tomar la mano de Asuka. —. Asuka, quiero que me mires.

Ella no quería hacerlo, no quería ver a su amiga, pero al final lo hizo pese a que se decía mentalmente que no lo hiciera. Hikari presenció una mirada triste y enfadada. Jamás, desee que se conocieron, había visto a Asuka de esa manera y el verla así preocupó mucho a la castaña.

— ¿Qué deseas, Hikari? — Dijo Asuka sin ganas.

— Que seas sincera contigo misma. — Le respondió ella.

Desde su llegada a Tokio III, todo ha sido un completo caos en su vida, pero mucho de ese caso se debía a su propio rechazo que le daba al joven Ikari y que al mismo tiempo quería cerca.

— ¿Qué deseas saber? ¿Quieres que te diga que lo amo?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quiero saber lo que Asuka Langley Soryu siente de verdad.

Sólo hasta ese momento Asuka se dio cuenta que había sido grosera con la única chica que de verdad le apreciaba. Era su amiga y siempre estaba ahí para ella. Sonriendo, Asuka le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hikari quien correspondió al mismo.

— Gracias por ser mi amiga. — Dijo Asuka con sinceridad.

— No es nada, pero dime, ¿de verdad sientes algo por Shinji? — Preguntó ella.

— Lo mejor será hablarlo en un lugar más privado. — Pidió Asuka a su amiga quiere accedió a la petición de ella.

Ambas tomaron un rumbo distinto al de sus hogares con el fin de disfrutar del día y de paso hablar con sinceridad desde que se habían conocido. Regresando con Shinji, él se hallaba ahora nuevamente en una aula ya vacía donde su única compañía era la joven que le pidió su asistencia. El dulce silencio en compañía de Ayanami era una maravilla.

— Gracias, Ikari. — Habló Rei rompiendo el silencio.

— No es nada, fue un placer ayudarte. — Respondió él con sinceridad.

— ¿Me acompañas a la salida? — Pidió ella.

— Será un placer.

Y así, ambos jóvenes salieron de aquella vacía escuela que era recibida por los rojizos colores del atardecer en aquella inmensa ciudad. Una vez fuera, tanto Shinji como Rei se despidieron tomando rumbos diferentes para así ambos llegar a sus hogares.

El viaje tranquilo para Shinji lo hizo pensar y reflexionar después de haber hablado con Rei, aunque no entendió muy bien lo que ella quería en ese momento. Al transitar por le avenida, el joven piloto pensaba mucho en su deber y en lo que significaba pilotear más allá del propio significado.

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, amigo?

De repente una voz provocó que Shinji voltease sin dudar.

— ¡Kaji! — Exclamó Shinji.

Frente a él se encontraba uno de los tantos dolores de cabeza que su tutora tenía. Shinji conocía al hombre, era su amigo y compañero en NERV, pero además el interés amoroso de Misato como de Asuka, y por qué no, también de muchas otras chicas en la ciudad que lo han conocido.

— Hace tiempo que no nos vemos en otro sitio que no sean los cuarteles o el departamento de Misato. — Dijo Kaji de manera tranquila.

— Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. — Respondió Shinji. —. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra el huerto de sandías?

— Han crecido muy bien, por cierto, ¿deseas acompañarme a hacer unas cosas? — Preguntó Kaji.

Shinji por un momento dudo, pero recordó que Misato no iba a regresar sino hasta la mañana siguiente por lo que no tenía nada que lo reprendiera por irse con Kaji a algún lado.

— Por supuesto. — Dijo Shinji con una firmeza en su voz.

— Me alegra escucharte, de paso podemos ponernos al corriente con tu vida fuera de NERV.

Las horas pasaban y la noche pronto se hizo visible para los habitantes de la Ciudad Fortaleza; enormes rascacielos se alzaron de los suelos dándole un espectáculo a los habitantes como a algunos visitantes del lugar. En uno de esos lugares se encontraban Kaji como Shinji compartiendo un momento de camaradería al disfrutar en un buen restaurante siendo lo principal, alejarse de todo lo relacionado con NERV y la escuela.

— Así que Ayanami estuvo haciendo esas preguntas, ¿no? — Preguntaba Kaji mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Sí, fue un poco extraño. — Respondió Shinji imitando la acción de Kaji con su propia bebida. —. ¿Así sabe la cerveza? Es fantástica.

Kaji no pudo evitar reír por las palabras de Shinji. Él conocía al joven Ikari, pero al estar a solas con él lo conocía cada vez mejor y se sorprendió aún más al ver como aguantaba una cerveza importada de la natal tierra de Asuka.

— Ni siquiera Misato puede aguantar como tú, ya sabes como es ella. — Dijo Kaji ansioso de la respuesta de Shinji.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella es mejor de lo que parece. — Respondió Shinji con sinceridad —. Antes de llegar con ella, mi vida era sencilla y aburrida, ahora es complicada, pero al menos soy feliz viviendo con ella.

Una ligera sonrisa fue atestiguada por Kaji quien notó un brillo en los ojos de Shinji.

— Así es el efecto Katsuragi mi amigo — Comentó Kaji riendo —. Una vez que ella llega a tu vida, no le puedes decir que no a esa carita.

— Tienes toda la razón. — Dijo Shinji riendo al recordar el bello rostro de Misato. —. Aunque muchas veces se vuelve complicado el consentirla en todos sus caprichos.

— Así son todas ellas, Shinji, incluida Asuka.

Asuka, sólo hasta ese momento su mente la recordó un poco y gracias al efecto del alcohol se hizo una imagen de ella cuando se dieron aquel beso hace tiempo.

— Cierto, así es Asuka. — Dijo Shinji dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza —. Es complicado entenderla y a veces doloroso también.

Kaji sabía a lo que se refería Shinji y no podía culparlo. Él conocía la actitud de Asuka y sabía que a veces en su inmadurez esta podía pasarse del límite si alguien no la frenaba.

— Aunque por otro lado, yo sé que ella en el fondo no es así.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Shinji?

Suspirando, Shinji decidió hablar con Kaji de algo que hace tiempo debieron hablar.

— Asuka es igual a mí, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Shinji con seriedad.

— ¿Acaso ella te contó algo de su pasado? — Dijo Kaji.

— La doctora Akagi me ha dicho que es descortés responder con otra pregunta. — Bromeó Shinji —. Pero no, ella no me ha contado nada, al menos no de manera directa. — Notando como Kaji le miraba, decidió seguir con lo dicho —. Hace tiempo Asuka fue a mi habitación y se recostó conmigo, yo no hice nada, pero logré escucharla entre sueños y verla llorar al llamar a su madre.

Kaji se había cruzado de brazos tras oír lo dicho por Shinji.

— Ya veo, jamás pensé que ella hiciera eso. — Dijo Kaji quien hasta ese momento creía conocer a Asuka. —. Sabes Shinji, creo que al final ella vio algo en ti.

— ¿En mí? — Preguntó él señalándose —. ¿Por qué Asuka vería algo en mí?

— Porque cómo has dicho, tú y ella son iguales en el fondo.

Debía darse cuenta antes. Ambos eran iguales en cierta medida, pero cada uno a su manera. Si de verdad ella era igual a él, aunque sea en el fondo, se debía sentir…

— Sola — Murmuró Shinji para después mirar a Kaji —. ¿Puedes hablarme un poco sobre Asuka?

Kaji sonrió por las palabras de Shinji.

— Por supuesto.

Ya era tarde y el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Se decía en la mañana que durante la noche habría lluvia y que está se extendería hasta la mañana siguiente. Para Asuka esto era un problema, por haberse ido con Hikari quedó a merced del clima que en instantes barrió con el bullicio de la ciudad.

— Excelente, ya es tarde y no traje un paraguas. — Decía ella con molestia.

De verdad tenía una suerte de los mil demonios. En un instante la lluvia aumentó su carga contra la ciudad y ella se encontraba posicionada para ser empapada por el agua que no parecía tener clemencia.

— Maldito clima, ¿por qué cuando me encuentro sola? — Pronunció ella buscando refugio bajo un árbol. — Sola.

Ella sabía que aquel lugar no era el mejor para esconderse, pero no había mejor opción. Nadie en la ciudad se iba a preocupar por ella, estaban todos tan abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos que nadie notaría a la pobre chica que pedís ayuda. Al parecer el destino ansiaba ser cruel con ella.

Pensando en todo lo del día de hoy, ella se daba cuenta que pudo haber evitado todo, pero al final eso ya no importaba en lo absoluto. Después de mucho tiempo, ella al fin había logrado lidiar con sus demonios siendo uno que llevaba por nombre Ikari Shinji y que desde el inicio la había atormentado por su propia cobardía.

— Al menos el idiota ha de estar seco. — Dijo Asuka tranquila, sonriendo.

Ya no había miedo, ni tampoco ira o coraje hacia Shinji sino todo lo contrario. Tras hablar con Hikari en la tarde, Asuka se había dado cuenta que todo ese enojo había sido por ella misma. Nadie jamás se había preocupado por ella como lo hacía él y lo único que Shinji recibía de parte de ella eran insultos. Debías estar demente para soportar un maltrato como el de ella o…

— Debías estar enamorado. — Pronunciaron sus labios —. ¿Será que en verdad te amo?

Eran iguales, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes y tal vez eso los alejaba, pero al vez los unía. Vivir con él no era tan malo, pero vivir junto a ella tal vez lo era. Quizás otra persona hace tiempo se hubiera alejado de ella, pero él seguía ahí, esperándola para cenar con aquella sonrisa tenue, pero que denotaba cariño.

De repente, las gotas de agua sobre ella cesaron y una calidez envolvió su cuerpo. Dando media vuelta, ella se encontró con aquel chico que tenía su mente hecha un desastre. Había ido por ella, lo sabía, pero al final ¿sentiría lo mismo que ella?

— Te encontré — Fue lo primero que dijo él al verla.

Fue en ese momento en que Asuka notó una sonrisa diferente en el rostro de Shinji, pero que al mismo tiempo le daba cariño como seguridad.

— Gracias — Dijo ella para acercarse un poco a Shinji —. ¿No necesitas la chaqueta? — Preguntó.

— No, la traje por ti nada más. — Fue la respuesta de él. —. ¿Me acompañas?

Asuka, maravillada, se veía envuelta en un sueño. ¿Acaso Shinji había cambiado en un día al igual que ella? No estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no perdería su oportunidad de hacer las cosas sin su orgullo que se impedía.

— Por supuesto, Shinji.


End file.
